


Grocery

by Santi_Elle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santi_Elle/pseuds/Santi_Elle
Summary: A minor kerfuffle in a grocery store. One-shot.





	Grocery

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp fic inspired by what happened to tumblr user amessofgayyyships.

Kara sighed.

 

It had been a long month of painting to meet her deadlines this afternoon and studying for this semester’s finals, which was finished, thankfully, today. Relief and happiness filled her as the exams were over, feet carrying her straight home to simply enjoy her newfound freedom. Unfortunately, the universe had a plan for her as she found her fridge empty of food.

 

It was why she was in a grocery store, holding four bags of food, hoping that it would last her all of winter break. As Kara arrived at the baggage counter to claim her winter jacket she left earlier to make shopping a little less tedious, her eyes immediately zoned in on the three snickering boys who kept glancing at her.

 

Offering a kind smile, as Kara was wont to do, one of the boys stumbled his way to her and asked, “Are you single? You’re cute.”

 

The smile on her face froze, eyes wide at the boy’s words. Apparently spurred on by Kara’s silence, the boy went on to ask for her phone number as well. 

 

“Can I have my jacket, please?” Kara politely asked, smile still on her face as she slid her number on top of the counter.

 

“Come on,” the boy that spoke to her whined, “you give me your phone number and I’ll give you your jacket back.”

 

Kara’s hands slowly fell on her sides, clenched into a tight ball, blue eyes doing its best to glare at the attendant. If only Alex was here…

 

Warmth slid beside her, a firm hand on her shoulder. A small ‘eep’ escaped her lips, head turning to see kind green eyes with steel in them. Slowly, the mystery girl turned her head to the clerk while saying, “Is there a problem here, babe?”

 

“I-- well!” Kara spoke, eyes turning towards the three boys who looked utterly dumbstruck. She may have laughed or chuckled a little bit were she in a far better mood. Instead, she answered mystery girl’s question. “They’re holding my jacket because they want to know my phone number.”

 

“Is that so?” Mystery girl remarked. “Maybe I’ll call the manager so they’ll give it to you.”

 

“No need for that, miss.” One of the boys said, hands grasping Kara’s jacket and sliding it towards her. “Here you go.”

 

“Thank you,” Kara spoke, claiming her jacket and putting it on, the girl’s arm taking hold of her shoulders protectively.

 

“Come on, babe. Let’s go.” Mystery girl gently pulled Kara alongside her towards the exit, her hold on her shoulders firm.

 

Once they’ve exited, Kara was about to thank the girl for helping her when said girl retrieved her arm and apologized. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just saw what they were doing and you looked really stressed.”

 

“Uh, there’s really no need to say sorry.” Kara gave a genuine smile. “I wasn’t uncomfortable and thank you for helping me.”

 

“Then, that’s good to hear.” Mystery girl smiled brightly. “I’ll see you, then. Don’t get harassed anymore, okay?” Then, the girl winked before waving goodbye and walking away.

 

Warmth crept up in Kara’s cheeks at the girl’s boldness before making her way home, thinking quietly to herself how the girl didn’t give her name to Kara and how Kara wanted to know the name that belonged to the girl. 

  
  



End file.
